You'll Forever Be My Always
by kellimitchell19
Summary: Is Castle really gone? Will there be a wedding? My first fanfic! Just decided to type/write out how I want Season 7 to start out. If I get good feedback I might continue on with the story..I do have some ideas in my head still! Hope you enjoy. This leaves off immediately after 6x23. Please leave feedback! I'd love to hear comments.
1. Chapter 1

"CASTLE!?"

"CASTLE!?"

Kate Beckett screamed towards the car enveloped in flames. It couldn't be real, Castle was supposed to be already at his, soon to be their, house in the Hamptons. He couldn't be dead inside that car.. He couldn't leave her.. He was supposed to be her always.

"Where is he? When did this happen?" Kate questioned the fire chief there at the scene. "Ma'am, I'm not authorized to tell you anything at the moment because we can't access the car until the fire is put out. Once that is done I will be sure to update you on anything we come across. Just please be patient and let me do my job." He stated very matter of factly.

"Thats all that you can tell me? My fiance could be dead for all I know and he can't be. We were supposed to get married, he never showed and I get a call and come and see this and you can't tell me what the hell is going on?" Kate basically screamed at the already walking away fire chief. She put her head in her hands and collapsed into the ground in sobs. It didn't matter to her that she was ruining her mother's wedding dress, that her makeup was running from the tears, or that her hair was falling away from the elegant updo it was in.

Back over by the road blocks and other police and emergency cars Beckett saw Martha and Alexis clutching each other looking from herself to the car, also wondering the fate of her son and Alexis's father. In shock, Kate stood slowly by herself feeling more alone than she ever thought possible.

Even as a detective. in this moment she was trying to process or understand why or how this happened. Was it just a coincidence? Was it intentional? Who did this and why? She knew Rick better to know that he would just 'loose control' or something and end up in a ditch so severely. "Castle... Castle.. Cas..." she murmured to herself as she walked back to where everyone else was standing in disbelief.

In that moment of realization that her future husband might be dead she was cut off by a man with dark brown hair, wearing a tux, only a few singes in his clothes yelling, "Kate! Kate! I'm okay! Kate, I'm right here." She didn't hesitate to run up and meet the man with the largest hug she could deliver. It was him. It was Rick, her everything, her always. He was okay.

"It was only an accident, I promise and it was all my fault the wedding got thrown off. I was just trying to hang up with you... it happened right after I pressed the end button, Kate. Right after I told you I loved you." He stared intently at his bride. "I'm so sorry, so sorry Kate. I'm here now and I'm fine."

"Castle... I thought you were... I thought..." she couldn't finish because she was in tears. She hugged Rick as tight as she could and as soon as she collected herself she said, "Hey, I thought we were supposed to get married today?" She smiled at him hoping he would return the favor.

"I want to do nothing more than to finally make you my wife. Forever." he spoke with the most genuine, charming and familiar grin he could give her.

_Back at the house..._

_Once the issues of the accident were resolved, forms were filled out and everyone cleaned up the wedding went on. Guests still remained at the house and Kate and Rick were cleaned up as if nothing had ever happened. The boys, Alexis, Lanie, and Martha also were ready to get the ceremony going and to finally see the two people they knew were meant to be together, married. It only took six years..._

"Katherine Beckett, do you take Richard Castle to be your husband?"

"Always"

"Richard Castle, do you take Katherine Beckett to be your wife?"

"Always"

"Congratulations, I now pronoun to you Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle, you may now kiss the bride."

Kate and Rick engaged in a short sweet and to the point kiss in front of their audience. Beaming Rick took his wife's hand and they walked down the aisle. Kate couldn't stop grinning at the people who came and those who stood by them up at the altar. She stopped on their way down the aisle as husband and wife to give her dad a hug, "Your mother would be so proud." Jim Beckett whispered to his beaming daughter. "Thanks dad" she said back to him and turned back to Rick who gave Jim a handshake and a nod, they both knew how important Kate was.

Once they turned to leave the aisle and then go over to the pool area of the house for the reception afterwards Rick swept his wife around and held her tightly, arms bound around her waist. "I'm so happy you're mine forever now."

Kate simply kissed him passionately and responded with glittering eyes and a smile seemingly permanent on her face, "Always. I love you Richard Castle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is a Chapter Two! I hope everyone enjoys, I really love getting all of my ideas out for what I want to happen with Castle (more on the romance side). Thanks for all of the positive feedback, if I continue to get positive feedback then I'll most likely keep continuing. I personally have ideas for where I want this to go in more chapters to come but I want it to be worth it!**

* * *

"... and here you go Mrs. Castle." a beaming newly married Richard Castle told his wife as he handed her a drink with a pink umbrella in it as they lounged on the beach in Bora Bora.

"Thanks babe, you know... after being out here for the past 10 days I'm starting to think that since I am married to a famous writer and all now that I could just quit my job at the precinct and do this all day." Kate said as she waved her arms to her surroundings. They had decided to honeymoon to Bora Bora on a whim. They'd been staying on a private boardwalk with their own house at the end of it that was actually over the clear blue waters.

Castle's face dropped as soon as she bursted out her idea, "Wait, what? You'd give up your job just to stay at home basically? Kate! You love your job and if you quit we couldn't be partners anymore... it would be like the D.C. situation and we know we both didn't enjoy that very much."

"Babe, I'm just kidding around with you! I'd never quit my job, now it feels like everything has fallen into place you know? I couldn't leave now because it finally all feels normal!" she smiled at him sweetly. "We finished off Jerry Tyson together, we solved my mother's murder and put Bracken behind bars, and we got married finally. I don't ever want to stop being your partner Castle, even on the job." she reached over and held his hand as he reached towards her, his hand reaching for her cheekbone and they shared a passionate kiss.

Blushing briefly Kate spoke, "Well, Mr. Castle... if that kiss doesn't imply anything then I must be one sinful women for the thoughts running through my head after that," and all she did after the words left her mouth was leave her drink in the cup holder on the chair and take Castle's hand back into the beach house. He followed like a little puppy dog, not about to miss yet another opportunity to make love to his new wife, even if it had occurred quite often already on the trip.

With her head on his chest and Rick's arms wrapped tightly around Kate as they lay wrapped up in the white linen sheets in the queen sized bed they stayed in silence as he stroked her chocolate colored hair. Kate let out a sigh of contentment at the exact same moment that their iPad they'd brought along started to go off.

"It's probably Mother and Alexis, I'll grab it really quick." Castle said as he reached over on the nightstand to unlock the tablet.

"Hey you two love birds!" Martha exclaimed over the semi-fuzzy FaceTime image. "I hope you two are enjoying yourselves and are working hard on practicing so I can have another grandchild soon!" She smiled and held her hands together, so excited for the two of them. These FaceTime calls happened every few days since they were on their honeymoon simply to just keep in touch, to know that everyone was safe but it never failed that the infamous 'making babies' comment was made in some form.

"Martha!" "Mother!" both Rick and Kate gently and jokingly accused Castle's sometimes often blunt mother. "What has happened on this trip will stay between us, Mom. Especially the intimate details thank you very much!" he told his mom. "Where is Alexis?"

"I'm right here dad! Sorry, I'm multi-tasking. I have a research paper for my internship I need to get done but I wanted to see you! Gram and I are so ready for you to come home! Don't worry though, I talked her out of an extravagant party welcoming you guys back. Instead I do know unfortunately she'd going to be teaching at her new acting class when you guys get back and I'll be out with my study group if thats okay?" Alexis inquired to her father.

"Of course dear! Beckett and I understand!"

"Just promise that we can have dinner the four of us sometime as soon as we get back okay? Oh! And we need to have a girls night, perhaps dinner out sometime soon too okay Alexis?" Beckett asked her new step-daughter.

"Yes! Totally, that'd be great Beckett! Hey you two, behave and enjoy your last day there. I'll see you in a few days okay! Have a safe flight back. Love you dad! Love you Kate!" she waved to them through the screen and blew a kiss. Rick returned the gesture and in sync both Beckett and himself waved and said, "Bye Alexis! See you soon! Love you too!"

"Richard? Kate? Are you two still there..?" a confused Martha asked.

"Yes mother we are still here and we see you but I think we're going to go too, okay?"

"Oh of course, darling! Don't let me stop you from enjoying your last day there! Enjoy lovebirds! Goodbye!" Martha waved at them and suddenly the screen just went out.

"Not sure your mom quite understands all of this new technology yet." Kate giggled as she reached over Rick and placed the iPad back where it came from. "Now though, I think we need to pack what we aren't wearing today and figure out what to do the rest of the day," she said.

A smirk toyed across Castle's face as he grabbed Beckett's arm and pulled her back into bed, "Well... I think I have some thoughts for the rest of the day..." She simply giggled and didn't bother to fight back as she toppled so that she was now underneath him laying on the messed up bed.

_A few days later..._

"Beckett! Castle! Welcome back!" Ryan and Esposito greeted their favorite co-workers when they walked back to their desk hand in hand a few mornings after they got back from their honeymoon.

"Hey boys, how have things been here? I'm glad to be back!" Kate smiled and hugged the two men.

"Pretty slow going. Only a few homicides have been coming in and they've been easy cases we get closed in a day or two. Nothing special, how was the getaway?" Ryan asked.

"Oh it was amazing!" Kate grinned, not sure if she'd ever been so loopy in love while she was at work before. Now that her and Castle were married things seemed more okay when they were at the precinct together. Gates had definitely accepted their relationship now so there was nothing to worry about on that front.

"Castle, how does it feel to no longer be a bachelor man?" Espo asked him.

"Honestly? All I can say is Espo, my man, you need to put a ring on it because being married is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Castle said simply. "Well... I mean like finally being married to the right person you know is the best thing ever. Especially after six years of waiting." He joked with an at ease Beckett who had come to stand next to her husband as he put his arm around her. It was cute now the way they acted at the precinct, much like how it had been after everyone had figured out they were a couple.

"Nice save bro but Lanie and I are just seeing how things go this time. Taking it slow," Espo commented back and everyone rolled their eyes knowing how that usually ended up.

"Well hello there Mr. Castle and now Mrs. Castle!" Detective Gates said as she took her glasses off and came out of her office. "I hate to interrupt the little welcome back party but we have something..."

* * *

Okay, I need to go to bed but tell me what you think and next time I have time I'll go for Chapter 3!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I have some ideas planned somewhat for chapters to come but I really am looking for new ideas too if you have any! I obviously want to touch the subject of Kate being pregnant but I'm not sure when I want to do that so in the meantime shoot me some ideas that I could write about before I decide to reveal that! Also, this is more exciting than I realized! I just want to keep cranking out chapters, haha.

Enjoy Ch. 3!

"Okay boys, let's go see what we've got!" Kate energetically told her team as she grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and headed out of the precinct.

_At the scene…_

"Alrighty Lanie, what do we got?" Kate asked, not missing a beat. It was as if she had never even left for a honeymooon.

"Girl… don't 'what do we got?' me! You just got back from your honeymoon! How about a hey Lanie, I missed you and we had a fabulous time just laying in the sand, letting our skin soak up the rays…?" she sternly told her friend. However, after she harped her best friend the medical examiner simple smiled and gave her a big hug and said, "Welcome back honey, missed you. We're going to have to have a girls night soon with lots of wine and catch up! Plus I want to know if there is even a slight chance of me becoming an Auntie anytime soon!" she winked at Kate.

"Lanie!" she scolded her friend while she came out of their hug. "We will, I promise but for now what do we have here?" she directed her eyes towards the body again.

"Well, right now looks like his name was Nathan W. Massman from his license. His license also told me he was thirty-five years old and I'd say based on body temperature he was killed around 1am - 3am."

"I'd also like to say that he was about to get hitched too… I just found this inside his jacket pocket." Ryan held up a State of New York marriage license.

Kate's heart jumped a bit when she saw that, it was a little ironic and Castle knew something was up. He put his arm over Kate's shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"Oh… Kate, I didn't even realize… Are you alright? This one hits a little close to home doesn't it?" Lanie sympathetically asked her friend.

"No Lane, it's okay." she smiled back at her and leaned herself into Castle for a bit more comfort before continuing on with her investigation.

"Let's get CSU to sweep this apartment, check the cameras within a three block radius and start digging up what we can about the victim. We also need to contact his fiance, trust me, I'd like to know where my future husband would be if we were supposed to get married soon." she grimly looked at the body again before leaving the complex.

_Three days later after closing the case, back at the Castles' apartment…_

"Kate, you aren't still letting that case get to you are you?" Rick asked his wife as he handed her a glass of wine and joined her in their bed.

"Castle… it's hard not to, I know that case was an accidental homicide but I keep replaying the phone call I got the day of our wedding, seeing the car and it's so hard not to think that you could have been in a similar situation as that guy.." she glanced up at him with the worry evident in her eyes.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry but hey, I'm here now, for always like I vowed to you." he smiled at her and she couldn't help but return the expression, blushing ever so slightly as she did so.

"Now, I think it would be good for you to decompress a little bit, relax and think we're off this weekend and Alexis and Mother are out on a spa weekend.." Castle murmured into her ear as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Oh you think you have something in mind that would help me do you now?" she giggled and let goosebumps form on her arms and legs. She turned so the front of her body was parallel to Castle and by doing this her baby blue, satin, and slightly skimpy nightgown had lowered itself on her chest but also risen up around her thighs.

Coyly Kate slowly raised herself from her hands to her elbows and from there to her knees until she was looking down on Castle who couldn't take his eyes away from her's. He slid his hands from her forearms down past her stomach and let them rest on her waist, guiding her to be on top of him with both legs on either side.

"Kate, you're so beautiful and I love you so much." he said in a deep and meaningful voice. The same serious voice he has proposed to her in.

Leaning down so her beautiful brown wavy hair tickled at his ears and face she whispered before kissing him passionately, "I love you too Rick," and that was all it took. He couldn't handle the teasing anymore.

Grabbing her he pulled her waist to sit on top of him as he slid his hands under the nightgown to lift it it over her head, all he had to do was go beneath the covers and slid his pajama pants off and after doing that put his hand along her cheekbone and reached forcefully but in a sexy way at her hair, pulling her face down to meet his. He explored her mouth with grace and expertise and her, his. Every time they made love now with rings on their fingers it was different, a better different. Although they had been together for a few years now, having sex now since they were married was more special it seemed, more thoughtful because every time they made love they did it as if it was the last time they'd ever see each other again.

_The next morning…_

Tip-toeing lightly and with one of his shirts covering her body, hair messed up but in a perfect way she carefully balanced the breakfast tray adorned with bacon, pancakes, syrup, butter, and coffee and eggs into the bedroom.

Sniffing, Castle woke up and sat up in bed, his lower half covered by the sheets and he reached out to help Beckett with the tray, setting it on the bed and letting her climb back in bed beside him to enjoy the treats.

"I did do right by marrying you, didn't I?" He told her and kissed her cheek before serving them both.

"Well, I can only cook some things don't forget that," she laughed and started to eat her food.

"So… last night what got into you Kate?" Castle asked.

"What do you mean…?" she looked at him confused, did he mean by her attitude regarding the case or the sex?

He shook his head and smiled briefly, "It might have been just me or both of us equally but last night babe… wow." he looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

She put her head down letting her hair cover her face for a moment before giggling to herself, pleased. "Yes, I know. It was pretty amazing, you were pretty amazing. Almost seemed as if you were trying for a little something extra there at the end." she told him with a wonder in her tone.

"A little something extra…?" he asked.

"Yeah Castle… like almost as if you were trying to get me pregnant or wanted that to happen last night." she said sheepishly, slightly embarrassed to bring up the subject.

"Oh no! Kate… I just was enjoying myself at all. Babe, why are you so bashful about talking about kids?" he took a sip of coffee and waited for her reply.

"I just, ever since we had the case with Cosmo and I said when the time is right we'd both be great parents… I feel like we haven't really approached the subject again you know?"

"You're right but I wasn't trying to avoid it or push it on you I promise!" he exclaimed and put a hand on her naked thigh. "I don't want to push you to do anything you aren't ready for." he sincerely added.

"Okay… well I'm not totally opposed to the idea. Trust me, I've thought about it before, played out scenarios in my head about us having kids…" she trailed off and smiled at him.

"Me neither… but last night, I promise I wasn't trying, okay?" he reassured her, not too aware on if she was happy or disappointed by that.

"Okay, but I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't not try to have kids?" she asked and looked up at him after finishing up her last pancake and drink of coffee.

"So you want to try…?"

"Well I do but I ask myself is it too soon?" she paused and curled her hair around a finger and looked back at him with a gleam of hope in her eyes, "How about we just let whatever happen, happen and see where it goes? We won't prevent anything from happening but we won't try extra either?"

Understanding her intentions perfectly he replied, "Sounds good to me dear. Now how about we get dressed and tidy up the place before mother and Alexis get back?" he picked up the tray and worked on getting out of bed.

Kate smiled to herself yet knowing the smile showed on her face. _Yes, I am so ready to start a family and life with Castle. I can't wait to see what happens._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, I went on a bit of a hiatus and I'm kind of blanking about were to go next with the story… but here goes the next chapter. Don't forget feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

_A few days later…_

"Kate? What are you doing up so early, I didn't think you'd be up so early on a Sunday." Alexis asked her step-mom.

"I just could not sleep for the life of me, I mean I've slept alone before but recently since you're dad has been gone on the book tour I have been tossing and turning like crazy!" Kate exclaimed to her, "Anyways, figured I'd have breakfast ready for you or cooking when you woke up before you went to work." she smiled and handed over a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Awwww thanks!" Alexis said and dug into the breakfast. "You know, I've had Gram and of course my real mom but you've been more like a mom to me than anyone and I'm just really happy now, mostly because you make my dad happy."

"Thanks Alexis, trust me I'll always come in second to you as far as your dad is concerned but I'm okay with that!" she patted her hand as her cell phone buzzed.

"Hey lover." she answered and mouthed the words, "Speaking of your dad" to the young woman across the counter before walking into the office.

"How's things been while I've been away?" Rick asked his wife.

"Not to bad! No new or good cases at work, just been paper work lately. Which is good but makes life boring." she informed him, "When do you come home? I have not slept good at all and I miss you…"

"Babe, I will be home soon I promise! I have missed you a bunch too! Before you know it and I won't have another book tour for a while!" he added.

There was a knock at the door that threw Kate off and she said, "Hang on a sec babe, someone's at the door and I don't know who would be here at this time… Might have to talk later tonight since you'll be flying all day." She walked over to the door and held the phone between her cheek and shoulder, pulling it open almost dropping her phone at the sight that greeted her.

"Surprise!" a goofy grinned Castle beamed back at her before she jumped into his open arms for a hug.

"Ah!" Kate let out a small shriek of delight and squeezed him tight, "You're home! I didn't expect you until tonight!"

"Dad?! Is that you? I was just about to go to work!" Alexis put her dishes in the sink and ran over to give her dad a hug too. "I hate to rush out the door but…" she looked sadly into the hallway.

"Go!" he told his daughter with a pat on the shoulder, "You don't need to be running late we can always have dinner later," and with a kiss on her cheek she was off to work leaving Castle alone with his woman.

"So… Mr. Castle. You're home and I have the day off still.." she coyly spoke. He raised his eyebrows as he brought his bag into the bedroom and Kate followed. "What do you want to do today since we'll be alone AND no one will be home the entire day?" she smirked at him.

In the bedroom, Kate was underneath her husband and smiled so genuinley up at him, the both of them not wearing a stitch and so madly in love with each other. He kissed her forehead and moved down the side of her face, nibbling at her ears and whispering, "You're so damn beautiful Katherine," while moving lower kissing passionately around her neck and collarbone before moving even slower. All Kate could do was let the goosebumps form along her arms and legs and squirm ever so slightly at his touch, she loved him with all her heart and wanted every part of him. "Rick…" she moaned and ran her fingers through his brown locks before pulling his mouth to hers as they connected in a blazing kiss and became one.

Afterwards the two Castle's were laying flat on their backs huffing both thinking the same thing of, WOW. Castle looked at his wife, whom he still refereed to as Beckett and smiled before speaking. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news my dear but I think it would be in our best interest to get clothed again and tidy up things," Beckett frowned at him but laughed and said, "Oh yes, wouldn't want another incident of you "making the bed" and I having to hide in a closet now would we?" she playful smacked him before rolling off of her side to go get dressed again.

_A few hours later…_

"Alexis! Dinner will be on the table in a few!" Castle yelled towards the ceiling at his daughter who just got home from her internship. Beckett had set the table already and he was just putting the finishing touches on the pasta still on a low simmer on the stovetop.

"Smells amazing Castle!" Beckett told him as he brought it over to their spots at the table. He and Beckett sat catty corner to each other, him still at the head of the table with her to his left. Alexis sat to his right and Martha beside her, usually. Her place setting was empty because she was away teaching at an acting retreat.

Everyone sitting around the table could almost feel the wind as Alexis made her entrance and in a big breath apologized to the two already waiting, "Sorry guys! Just have been in my room. I have big news!" she grinned from ear to ear as she filled her plate. Castle and Beckett exchanged glances curious and raised their eyebrows waiting for her to continue. "Well, as it turns out my current internship although it is paid they're wanting to offer me a permanent position with the company!"

Rick reached over and patted his daughter's arm and held her hand and Beckett smiled as she ate, having the feeling the woman wasn't done sharing just yet. "Also, dad, I know this is going to be a big change and probably a shock but…" she trailed off as the tone of her voice diminished slightly into a more bummed out tone, "… they offered me my own apartment closer to my building so I don't have to keep worrying about walking or taking a taxi. They want me closer in case they need me for certain projects! So I told them yes and it looks like I'm going to be moving out within the next two months!" she gave her dad a sympathetic but excited smile.

Kate looked over at her husband, knowing his heart was breaking ever so slightly at his little girl actually becoming a woman with a career and moving out for good. He then spoke after hesitating for a moment, "Alexis, all of this is fantastic. I'm SO proud of you and will support you with whatever you need okay? This is great! Let's toast to this, and promise that these dinners will still commence even if you don't take up residence here anymore, okay?" he reached in his seat to give a quick smooch on her cheek and held up his own wine glass clinking it with his two favorite women's glasses as well before taking a sip.

_At the end of the evening…_

"Hey, you okay with all this tonight babe? Alexis moving out is a big step but I'll be here and it's not like your mom is going anywhere." she patted his back as he crawled into bed next to her.

"Yes, of course I am fine! I'm so proud of her as much as I want her to stay little and live here this will be good for her." he responded.

"Good, I'm glad your happy for her. That's exactly what she needs from her dad at this point in her life. It was a little tougher for my dad to let go because when I was Alexis's age I was dealing with my mom's death and case…"

"Yes but you paved your own way Beckett. You're strong just like Alexis and you both love and care about me and each other, thats why I keep you two around." he winked at her before adding as they let their heads lay on their pillows spooning each other, "You're mom is watching you. I wish I could have met her and known her but I know she's looking at us right now. She was watching when you took down Bracken and 3XK, all of the toughest cases you've had. Even when you got shot she was there, I feel like I've gotten to know a little bit of her because of you Kate, she's happy for you and so proud of the woman you are and what is in store for our future" he kissed her cheek, noticing the wetness traveling down her cheekbone.

All Beckett responded with was, "I know she is Castle, I know she is and hey, who knows maybe we can make Alexis's old room a bedroom for our own child sometime soon…" she trailed off leaving him wonder with delight at the possibility.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the hiatus, went through a rough break-up and getting ready for college has been crazy. I'll start adding to this more soon, even thinking about starting a new story for Castle. Fair warning: I'm diving into that exciting "next-step" for Kate & Castle, so let me know what you think of it as I put new chapters up! Also, a little note since Kate was known as Beckett for so long, I'm going to still refer to her that way. **

So much time has SEEMED like it has passed but in reality, it hasn't been that long for the Castle family and family of cops at the 12th. Alexis got moved into her apartment with no issues and loves her new life so far, of course still coming by Kate and Rick's loft fairly often to check in. Bodies have been dropping but the cases haven't been difficult, a few days maximum it takes to close them, nothing weird like Kate enjoys.

"Hey babe, how's the writing coming?" Beckett questioned her husband while bringing him a cup of freshly made coffee into his den. She set it next to his Mac he was frivolously typing away on and kissed him on the cheek, moving behind him to massage his shoulders.

He paused from his work and leaned back and sighed, "Oh its coming along.." he titled his head back to give her a quick peck on the lips, "Although, I am open for any distractions…" he coyly grinned at her and winked.

"Ha, nice try Castle. I've got to go into work! You coming with me today?"

"Unless it's a good one, I better stay here. Gina wants me to finish at least five chapters by the end of the week." He frowned and gave her butt a playful smack as she left his office, watching her intently as she left.

_At the precinct…_

"Yo Beckett! We just caught a case, come with us. Leave that paperwork behind." Espo shouted over to the female detective who was occupying her time with busy paperwork until a body dropped.

"Its about damn time! Let's go, Ryan there already?" she asked him as they left the building.

_At the scene…_

"Hey guys! Over here!" Ryan waved to his partners, he met the ME here since he was already out casing another small case he'd be assigned about narcotics.

Kate smiled at him in a greeting as she pulled her blue gloves over her hands and frowned as she walked up to her best friend crouched down next to the body. "Oh wow… Lanie what do you have for me?"

The female medical examiner stood up with her clipboard of notes she took since being on the scene and turned to her friend, "Female, no ID on her so I need to take her back to the morgue for fingerprints, to me she has some random bruising on her legs and arms but I'm assuming they have been there. From the front I can't find a cause of death but…" she bent down to roll the body to one side, "I'm going to say that this long laceration here down her back, and at the base of her skull is indented in.. that's what killed her."

Kate barely let the ME finish her findings and was over next to a trash can on the sidewalk they were at throwing up. _What the hell…_ she thought to herself puking up her guts_. I NEVER get like this with bodies… _but for some reason lately she'd been awfully queasy she did note mentally. It wasn't too bad and she took care of it by drinking a Sprite but this morning it hit her hard and Beckett had no clue why.

Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan all exchanged glances at their boss also curious because Beckett never reacted like this and Lanie stepped over and rubbed Kate's back, "Kate honey.. How about we meet you back at the precinct. You go home and I'll have the boys call you when I get results from the lab back. You don't look so good girlfriend."

"Lanie, I'm fine really! Its been happening a lot but man that one batch of nausea hit me hard there for a second. It'll go away by this afternoon I promise, I'll go back and get a Sprite from the soda machine." She smiled at her friend.

Suspiciously and trying to hide her excitement before Kate walked into the morgue back at the precinct, "GIRl! Why did you not tell me?!" Lanie exclaimed.

"Explained what, Lanie?" Beckett asked.

"Feeling sick in the mornings lately, throwing up? Honey, did you ever cross your mind to think you're pregnant?" She raised her eyebrows and basically was jumping up and down.

Kate paused with a blank look on her face, doing some math in her head about how long she'd been feeling sick and remembering her last periods, "No.. wait." She looked at Lanie and walked around the morgue rubbing her head, "Oh my god Lanie!" she stopped dead, with wide eyes and slowly began to grin at her best friend, all thoughts about the recent murder out of her mind.

They both screamed and hugged each other, pulling apart shortly, "Lanie, I don't even know for sure though, I guess I need to go to the doctor to make for sure and then I have to tell Castle!" her brow furrowed a little bit thinking about having to tell her husband.

"Hey, it'll be alright. I'm happy for you, hell I'll even go with you to the doctor so you aren't alone! Everyone will be so happy just do not let Castle name my future niece or nephew Cosmo, dear lord." She laughed, forgetting to even tell her what she found out about the victim lying next to them.

"I won't.. oh Lanie, he'll be so happy. I'm so happy!" Beckett smiled, giving the ME a hug again before letting her share what came back about the body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I'm continuing because I didn't realize how short that last chapter was! Ideas for how to continue are very, very welcome. I'm having a hard time thinking of anything at the moment. **

"Alright boys, that closes another one. Justice has been served for one unfortunate Rebecca Lee," she frowned as she took the photo of the female of their most recent case off of the murder board and put it into an evidence case box to be put back into a room full of them.

"Becks, want to join us for a round after you clean up the board? Looks like you need it!" Esposito asked.

"Um, nah Espo. I'm going to pass tonight. Thanks though!" she smiled and waved him and Ryan off as they went to their favorite watering hole.

The precinct was quiet now, Kate usually was the last one to leave after a case to finish up the final paperwork but the DA was still pending a sentence for this murderer so she didn't have any. Instead, she sat at her desk and reached into one of her drawers, revealing a small but long rectangular box she bought at a drugstore earlier today when she went to lunch. Glancing around to double check that she was the only one in the precinct, Beckett then stood and went to the restroom with the box in hand.

Once inside she opened it to reveal a white stick and a small 'screen' on it so to speak, along with a tab at the end where she'd have to pee on. _Why am I not shaking or nervous about this?_ Beckett thought to herself. _I might be pregnant, PREGNANT._ She grinned to herself at the thought and sat down to take the test.

_I'm finally going to get to be a mom, I get to have a family with Castle. Finally. _

She took a moment before leaving the precinct to go home for the night to make a promise to go to the doctor and get a for sure test before telling anyone, including her husband. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt her own mom's presence, Johanna Beckett relishing over her daughters own joy and how very, very proud of her.

_Next week at the precinct…_

"We got financials back about Raymond, and nothing fishy appeared, boss." Ryan carried a folder he was looking at over to stand by Beckett and the whiteboard with a 30 year old or so male's DMV photo held in the middle of it and some scribbled notes around it. "Based on what I found, most of his purchases seem fairly normal. No suspicious activity, he didn't ever pay to much for anything and used both cash and credit cards for typical every day living things. A few times it looks like he went out for drinks, maybe went to lunch one day, bought some Mets tickets… nothing stands out to me though." Ryan frowned and looked at Kate waiting for a response.

"Hmm, seems our vic lived a normal life but why would someone want him dead? Why would someone kill a normal working man.." she tapped her index finger on her chin and walked to her desk to set a folder down. "Let's double check security footage at his job, where he lived get a feel for his activity and perhaps look at some video from those places he went to lunch. Also look at his phone records at his office, cell, and home if he had a landline. Hopefully something will pop up." She instructed her fellow detective. "You and Espo take it the rest of the day, I'm heading out okay? See you guys tomorrow, keep me posted though." She told them.

"Where you headed?" detective Esposito inquired.

"Uh, just have some things to take care of the rest of the day. You know, I am a wife now guys, I have duties at home I have to accomplish." She laughed at them before walking to the elevator and out of the precinct.

Kate sat in the small, sterilized room in her clothes again and kept fiddling with her thumbs in anticipation. That gel stuff they used was freezing on her abdomen but she grinned looking at her feet sitting on the doctor's table knowing what came of her appointment. Now she was just waiting for the end result since she didn't understand any doctor speak besides what her favorite ME ever told her about the deceased.

"Mrs. Castle?" a friendly brunette, female walked in the room after knocking quietly. She smiled and sat across from Beckett, a folder in her hand. "Well, congratulations are in order!" She exclaimed to Kate, who was beaming, knowing that Castle would be beyond excited by this news. Martha, Alexis, everyone else would be as well because just like her and Rick, the rest of their friends and family had been waiting for this for seven years.

As the doctor spoke about some normal routines, made some suggestions to pre-natal vitamins, her workload and other miscellaneous things regarding her pregnancy Beckett zoned her out slightly and was taken out of her daze when her OBG-YN asked, "..so would you like to see some pictures of your baby?" before reaching into her folder and revealing the small black and white ultrasound photos of her small peanut sized child she was carrying. "I'll see you in a few weeks to make sure everything is going great for you Kate, now go home and share the good news. You're still early in your term so be advised of what I shared but call or come by if you have problems or questions, okay?" she smiled before patting Kate's leg clearly knowing the mom-to-be was absorbed in the photo of her child.

_My baby, oh my gosh. _

_I wish you were here mom, so bad. I wish you could see in person how happy I am. Just watch over us mom, I want you to be able to see your grandbaby. _

_Back at the Castles' apartment loft…_

"Well well well. Someone is home early. Did you not have a case today?" Rick came out of his office and kissed his wife.

"We finished up a case so I took the rest of the day off. Figured I could come home, clean around a bit and make dinner?" she smiled at and turned to her husband before wrapping her arms up around his neck.

Gently setting his glass of water on the counter and leaning Beckett against the cabinets he looked at her with a sultry expression, "That sounds very nice Mrs. Castle. You've adjusted to this wife role pretty well." His lips met hers before she could respond and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She still didn't look any different, she wouldn't develop a bump for a while and inside she was bursting to share the news but she didn't know how, yet.

"I try my best. Now get back to your writing! No distractions!" she playfully yelled at him before he stalked off pretending to pout as she went to their room to change into more comfy clothes.

_Later that evening…_

Martha was gone at an acting camp for the week and Alexis's ended up not being able to join them for dinner because she went out for drinks with her co-workers but that didn't phase the happy couple the slightest bit. It was nice to have the place to themselves occasionally in the evenings; rarely did they get that chance. By now, dinner was done and dishes were cleaned up. Beckett had just changed into a silky and very sexy night set, a pair of purple satin shorts and a tank top lined with a mixture of black and white lace, with small embellishments. Carrying a glass of wine she joined her husband in bed that was waiting patiently for her, going over his last chapter he had finished.

Shutting his laptop and putting in on the dresser with his own glass of wine he now focused his attention on his wife, laying a hand on her bare leg. "Hello beautiful, how are you?" he asked Kate lovingly.

"I'm perfect actually." She grinned at him, hardly containing her excitement. This was it, she knew it and she couldn't keep this from her partner any longer.

"Oh and why are you so perfect right now?" Castle asked before quipping, "Wait… you're perfect all the time." He added.

"Actually babe, I had an idea for you! A new idea for a next book" she told him.

Listening now intently because it'd only been a few times Kate had suggestions for his writing ideas, "What does this idea consist of then?"

Biting her lower lip she looked down at her glass of wine, that she hadn't had a sip of all evening and was surprised Castle didn't notice before she continued feeling the ultrasound photo she tucked in her cleavage, "I was thinking that since you already wrote about Nikki Heat finding the man of her dreams, then obviously you had her get married like us that there's only one next step to write about.." she peered at Rick who was intently listening, looking a little puzzled at where she was going.

"So, anyways if you are doing this whole book series kind of going along with us then I figured you should probably start your next Nikki Heat book or somehow incorporate into it about Detective Heat being pregnant."

Castle paused before saying, "I never did think that would be the case for Nikki Heat in my books just yet. That's a really good idea though!" he exclaimed. "What you said makes sense, they got married like us and now the next step would be for her to be pregnant whether they were trying or no-" he stopped midsentence and looked at his wife with a mega-watt smile hoping, wanting to believe so badly…

Kate was already holding the picture up and grinning too, "The idea sort of came naturally for Nikki Heat because well, I am the inspiration behind her and now I'm pregnant…" she tried to play it off as if it was no big deal. He kissed her passionately and then pulled her close to look at the small, minuscule shape in black and white.

Cutting it off so it is somewhat a cliffhanger. Hope you liked it! Definitely more chapters to come.


End file.
